


Happiness

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [9]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: If you asked Kikumaru Eiji what happiness was in middle school he’d have an entire list at the ready. Being the first person to open a toothpaste container, walking past a pet shop and seeing all the pets, laying with Daigoro, talking to his parrot, playing with his dog, listening to The Chocolates…





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt:](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=956763#cmt956763)
> 
> Happiness isn't having what you want, it's wanting what you have. -- Garth Brooks

If you asked Kikumaru Eiji what happiness was in middle school he’d have an entire list at the ready. Being the first person to open a toothpaste container, walking past a pet shop and seeing all the pets, laying with Daigoro, talking to his parrot, playing with his dog, listening to The Chocolates… As you can see he could go on and on on the many things that made him happy.  
  
Some things he didn’t even need to tell, you could see it in his face. Happiness was also playing tennis, more specifically playing doubles with his partner Oishi. His joyful giggles told everything that you needed to know. Happiness was also practicing acrobatics, there was nothing quite like his smiles when he’s twisting and turning in the air. The happiness when Seigaku won nationals was something no one needed to say, everyone on the team was radiating happiness that day.  
  
Somethings that made him happy he kept to himself. Like How Fuji would always wake him up before he got caught sleeping in class and tell him the answer before their teacher would get mad. While getting scolded didn’t make him happy, the fact that Fuji helped made him happy. While he love love _loved_ playing tennis with Oishi playing tennis with Fuji was a difference experience that was just as fun. Graduation was supposed to be a sad, bitter time when you and most of your friends part ways, everyone going their own ways. However, it made Kikumaru happy, knowing that the tennis club was leaving a legacy that would only get better from there.  
  
Happiness was finding out he wouldn’t be alone in high school. Fuji and Inui chose the same high school as him, and once again Fuji was in the same class as him.  
  
Kikumaru tried not to focus on things that weren’t his. High school brought a brand new slew of admirers, not just for him but for Fuji and surprisingly Inui as well. He shouldn’t be happy whenever Fuji turned down yet another girl that handed him a pink letter. That would just be cruel. He was happy, however when he saw Inui accept one of his admirers' letters and dated her for a short amount of time. (He tried not to think of why one made him happy and not the other.)  
  
Sometimes happiness is granted to him by another. When the plain white envelope appeared in his shoe locker he was already planning the best way to reject the person. It wasn’t until he asked Fuji for advice and got even more cryptic answers than usual that he thought something of it. So when he went to the spot at the time requested in the letter he wasn’t as surprised as he should’ve been. Fuji didn’t even have time to get the confession out his lips before he was tackled by the hyper redhead covering his face with kisses.  
  
If you as Kikumaru what happiness was now he’d still have a list for you. Being the first person to open a toothpaste container, walking past a pet shop and seeing all the pets, laying with Daigoro, talking to his parrot, playing with his dog, listening to The Chocolates. But the major difference is that at the end of the list his face would break out in a huge grin. “Fuji Syuusuke of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to talk to me/ judge my life choices on [my tumblr.](http://takaokazunaris.tumblr.com)


End file.
